


You Promised Me a Ride

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: Obsession AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or read the rest of the tags), A short instance of violence, Brat!Kyungsoo, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fuck around and find out?, Jongin indulges, Kyungsoo's got a mean one of those, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Will I blue ball you all once again?, it very minor and happens to background character, pure filth, which is why the tag is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: A month after being humiliated and having his bike stolen by the best fuck this side of Andromeda, Jongin finds Kyungsoo once again, and this time he's not satisfied with anything less than getting Kyungsoo in bed once and for all.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Obsession AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729618
Comments: 31
Kudos: 357





	You Promised Me a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Our favourite blue baller is back! Will we finally get to see them fuck this time around? 🤔🤔🤔 The answer lies beneath, go forth and find out!

“What the fuck?!” 

Jongin stops in his tracks, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest to stop the other from continuing into the bar. It’s their first time in this neighbourhood, and yet, Jongin’s red hoverbike stands parked at the front.

The red hover bike that was stolen a month ago by the best fuck Jongin never had. 

“What the fuck?!” Chanyeol echoes back at him, shoving the hand off of his chest.

“It’s my fucking bike!” Jongin states, walking up to it and inspecting it. Sure enough, the custom engraving of “KAI” right next to the throttle is there as clear as day. 

Baekhyun props his elbow on his shoulder and leans forward to take a closer look. His teeth worry at his lip ring, a barely concealed shortle coming from him a moment later.

“Shut up!” Jongin growls before the little shit can get a word in. He’s yet to live down the momentous failure that was that night, and he’s not about to let anyone remind me of that fact.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Baekhyun defends with a cocky grin. Jongin flips him off without sparing him a look, ignoring the laughter that comes a second later.

He’s too busy trying to figure out how to steal the bike back without damaging it. Ain’t no way in the galaxy he’s leaving without his bike for a second time. 

“You know.” Jongdae drawls, not even being discreet about how his hand rests inside the hem of Junmyeon’s pants from where he’s draped over the other. No one dares question them about it anyhow. “If the bike’s here, so is probable he as well.” 

Jongin stills at that, eyebrows slowly raising as he looks back over at Jongdae. The other just smirks, eyes shifting toward the door once before looking back at Jongin, a dare in his gaze.

Jongin was never one to back down from a dare.

Sure enough, when he enters the bar the man in sitting at the bar disk, a half empty glass of Qhik beer in front of him and a bored look in his eyes. He’s wearing the same fucking pants as he had last time, the tight latex hugging every curve, leaving nothing and too much to the imagination at the same time. The yellow cropped jacket revealing the mesh top underneath and showing off the heavy ray gun resting against his lower back.

As he turns his head, Jongin spots the ring hugging his thick bottom lip, making it look even plumper. A chain hangs from it, trailing down his front before looping back up to the thick leather choker hugging his slender neck. A pink tongue darts out to clean up the foam from the Qhik beer, slowly caressing the lips and leaving them glistening in the dim red lights.

Jongin wants to fuck them until the other chokes on his cock, only to pull away and watch the spit connect him to that sinful mouth.

“Missed me?” He asks as he slides into the seat next to Kyungsoo. His tone is harsh, but not harsh enough to completely hide the flirtatious tone in it. 

Kyungsoo turns his head, large eyes slowly looking Jongin over. Jongin lets them, not shying away as the eyes linger on the deep v leading down into his pants. His first goal is getting his bike back, of course, but he’s not above fucking the little thief if that’s how the cookie crumbles. He just hopes the other can take the rough fucking he’s about to give him, cause there is no way Jongin is holding back any of his frustrations.

Kyungsoo slowly lifts his beer up to his lips, locking eyes with Jongin and letting his lips quirk up ever so slightly.

“Should I?” He asks before downing his beer.

Jongin lets out a breath, almost a laugh. The smirk grows on his lips as he looks off toward the bar doors and his friends making their way in. Another humorless laugh leaves him, teeth harshly sinking into his bottom lip, hands fisting on the bar disk. 

“You stole my fucking hover bike.” He snaps, slamming his fist into the disk with a loud bang. First, this little twink aims a gun to his head, then, he steels his fucking bike, and now, he can’t even admit to it. He’s Kim Jongin. People don’t fucking reject him. Especially not twice.

“Borrowed it.” Kyungsoo corrects, glancing over at Jongin. He looks as bored as always, but in his eyes glints a teasing challenge. 

“Borrowed?” Jongin snorts.

  
“Yeah.” Kyungsoo says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the keys to the hoverbike. “It’s not stealing if I return it.” He holds the keys out toward Jongin, a small smile building on his lips.

Jongin’s pretty sure it’s still stealing even if Kyungsoo happens to return it, but he’s not about to argue about formalities when Kyungsoo lets his mouth fall open into a little ‘o’, eyes wide as they look up at Jongin.

“Fine.” He purrs, reaching out for the keys.

Kyungsoo snatches them out of his reach the moment before he can touch him.

“You promised me a ride.” He says, leaning back on his bar stool and looking Jongin over. A moment of silence passes between them, Kyungsoo’s eyes full of anticipation as stares at Jongin, waiting for his next more.

And there is nothing this side of Alpha Centauri that could make Jongin back down from a game. 

He waves the bartender over, ordering two more Qhik beers before leaning forward toward Kyungsoo.

  
“Think you can handle the real deal?” 

Kyungsoo leans forward, into Jongin’s space. The bottom of his chain slides against his clavicles as Kyungsoo’s hot breath ghosts over his hear.

  
“Give me your card.” 

Jongin rears back, a frown of his face. Kyungsoo smirks, still leaning forward. He’s bracing himself with a hand against the seat, his knees spread wide as he arches his back.    
  
“Don’t pretend you’re gonna say no.” Kyungsoo says, self assured smile growing on his lips. Jongin looks away again, pulling in a deep breath between clenched teeth. He can’t wait to fuck that smile off of the other’s face. 

Dutifully, he pulls his card out, holding it between his index and middle finger as he flicks it Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo leans back, plucking it from his fingers with a satisfied little hum. 

“A bottle of Vranax Gin, the best you have.” Kyungsoo purrs at the bartender, holding out Jongin’s card.

Jongin growls and reaches forward in an instant. A whole bottle of Vranax Gin is going to run him all the credits he got his hands on this month. No ass in the galaxy is tight enough for that. 

His fingers close around the chain collected to Kyungsoo’s choker, pulling at it. His bar stool scrapes against the floor as he stands up, towering over Kyungsoo as he forces the other to look up at him. 

Kyungsoo lets out a little sound, breathy, surprised. His eyes flutter close, mouth falling open ever so slightly. The words die on Jongin’s tongue, the cogs in his mind spinning as he watches Kyungsoo’s reaction. His hand twists the chain ever so slightly, testing the waters. The choker digs in further into Kyungsoo’s neck, and the other shudders, half lidded eyes crossing for a moment.

Interesting.

He eases the grip, letting the fingers run along the chain before finally letting go, and sits back down. Kyungsoo’s eyes remain closed for a moment, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he pulls the card back from the bartender with a sharp flick of his wrist.

  
“Cancel my order.” He purrs, looking up at Jongin between his lashes. “And close my tab.” 

He stands up, placing the card back down on the bar disk. His eyes are still locked with Jongin’s, daring him to finish what he’s started. A second later he’s walking out of the bar, the heavy sound of his thick soled boots following him all the way to the door.

Jongin stands up, slamming down a few credits on the counter to cover his order and snatching his card back up. The familiar rush of adrenaline as he follows another catch out of the bar surges through him, strong enough to not even be bothered by the provoking wolf whistles Baekhyun and Sehun send his way as he passes by their booth.

Kyungsoo’s already leaning against his hover bike when Jongin exits, cigarette resting against his lips as he raises his eyebrows toward Jongin.

Not a word is exchanged between them as Jongin walks up, looking down at Kyungsoo flicks the cigarette away, eyes sparkling with challenge as he looks up at Jongin. The shorter man stands up, his hands sliding up Jongin’s bare stomach as he reaches up, smoke rolling out through those cock sucking lips before he captures Jongin’s bottom lip between his.

Jongin grabs the slim waist, pressing back into the kiss, hard. It’s raw, and heated, and fucking wonderful. No matter how much Jongin pushes Kyungsoo still pushes back, a teasing nip of his teeth and sharp nails against his bare skin. He lets his hands travel down to that plump ass, finally getting to fill his hands with the soft cheeks. He groans as he does. He just knows they’ll jiggle beautifully as he fucks Kyungsoo over the edge.

His fingers find a seam, and absently he explores it, upward and under the raygun before finally reaching the top where the beginning of a-

“Oh?” He pulls back, looking down at Kyungsoo. His lips are flushed and swollen from the rough make out session, and it just makes him look more fuckable. “You’re really a little slut under that tough exterior, aren’t you?” Jongin purrs, grabbing hold of the top of the zipper and teasingly beginning to pull it down. 

Kyungsoo’s hand stops him in an instant. The hum of the raygun would have stopped him in the next if he hadn’t already stilled at the way those slim fingers dig into his wrist.

  
“I don’t fuck strangers in parking lots.” Kyungsoo says, pulling the raygun off his back but not aiming it at Jongin. It just hums by their side, bathing both of their reflections in cold neon lilac. “So you better take me on that ride if you want to see what the zipper leads to.” He smirks. 

Jongin’s hand lets go of the zipper, sliding back to the other’s waist. 

“Is that a promise.” Jongin purrs, knowing by now that Kyungsoo is more bark than bite. He hadn’t blown his brains out last time, he certainly wouldn’t this time. He leans down to nip at Kyungsoo’s lips again, his hand sliding up the other’s chest, teasing a nipple under the mesh shirt, before landing at the crook of shoulder. He presses his front against the other, sandwiching Kyungsoo between himself and the hoverbike. At the same time, his tumb makes its under Kyungsoo’s choker, caressing the long neck.

With a whimper, Kyungsoo turns to goo in his hands, raygun falling down against his leg. His mouth opens for Jongin to invade, and Jongin isn’t one to turn down an invitation as clear as that one. He sinks his finger into Kyungsoo’s short hair, holding him firmly in place as he takes what he wants.

A pair of teeth sink into his bottom lip. Jongin pulls away with a groan, only to be met by Kyungsoo’s laugh and teasing smile.

  
“You owe me a ride.” He says, straddling the hover bike and returning his raygun to his lower back. Jongin swallows down the urge to remind the other that if anyone was owed a ride, it was Jongin. Instead he gets on his bike and holds out his hand for the keys. Kyungsoo places them in his open palm a second later before his arms wrap around Jongin’s chest.

The machine hums to life under them with a sharp flick of Jongin’s wrist. He can feel the vibrations travel up his spine, familiar, and twists the throttle. Purple jet flames shoot out the exhausts, lighting up the whole parking lot for a split second, before Jongin plants one foot firmly on the ground and lifts up the other.

With a sharp turn of the handlebars and too much gas he makes a 180 turn, feeling the machine under him struggle to break free. The moment his foot leaves the ground they’re off, shooting through the dark night and down the empty road.

“FASTER DADDY!” Kyungsoo squeals in his ear, fingers digging into his shoulders. Jongin twists the throttle, feeling the exhaust burn against his calf as he pushes the engine. A grin grows on his face as he zig zags through the traffic, the draft of passing cars pulling at their clothes.

Kyungsoo screams in delight behind him, urging him on as they shoot past the red lights at yet another intersection. Adrenaline pumps through his veins, excitiement thrumming through him in tune with the humming of the bike engine.

They pass another intersection, empty this time, before Jongin weers them off onto one of the smaller roads. It twists with the landscape, rounding a large lake that has the bike leaning enough for Jongin to feel the heat still lingering in the tarmac from the way the sun was blazing down on it that afternoon. 

He slows down after that, allowing the familiar roads to take him closer to the suburb he calls his home. The neon sighs covering the low rent concrete highrises lights up the horizon in front of them, holograms selling everything from cheep instant Drat’eis dumplings to sexs flash on the rooftops. Every inch of every surface is sold to some company, the bombardment of advertisements a familiar hum against his eyes.

They come to a stop by the rail crossing two miles outside of town, the bright lights of a freight train blinding them for a second before it thunders past, car upon car upon car. 

In the flickering created by the passing train another bike rolls up next to them, bright yellow jet streams flickering as it rolls to a stop.

Jongin turns his head, looking the bike over. It’s impressive, shiney chrome and sleek.

“Like what you see?” The driver asks, and Jongin is seconds away from flipping the driver off before he realizes that it’s Kyungsoo that’s being addressed, and not him.

“Is it fast?” Kyungsoo asks.

The driver responds with a sharp turn of his wrist, yellow jet streams shooting out from his exhaust for a second.

Jongin snorts and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have time for some horny idiot’s pathetic attempt at flirting.

“Faster than whatever trash you’re riding on right now!” The driver calls back. Jongin revs up his engine, the roar of his jets drowning out the thundering thumping of the freight train for a second.

“Did you say something?” He asks, turning to look at the driver. He can barely make out the glare he’s met with in the flickering light.

“You should race.” Kyungsoo says, voice sickly sweet. The driver looks away from Jongin, and Jongin holds back the urge to tear him off the bike and throw him into the freight train as he sees the eyes travel over Kyungsoo. Over  _ his _ Kyungsoo. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“Alright.” The driver says, shifting his grip on the handlebars. “First one to Ming’s bar.” 

Jongin revs his engine in response. 

The train thunders on in front of him, an endless stream of cars between him and the road in front of them. Ming’s bar is a mile away, just before the suburbs starts to get more crowded. It’s just a straight road between him and his goal.

“Get ready.” He tells Kyungsoo, whose hands wrap around his chest again. His chin comes to rest on Jongin’s shoulder, his hot breath ghosting his ear. The hands slide against his chest, exploring the abs and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. 

A moment later, one cups him through his pants.

“Make it worth my while.” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear as his fingers tease his length. 

The last car rushes past him and the holographic stop beams fizzle out a second later. Jongin blinks, the boom of the bike next to him taking off snapping him out of his daze.

He twists the handle, the front of the bike rising for a second as he accelerates before thudding down against the tarmac and stabilizing as the hovers lock in against the ground. The yellow jets in front of him creep closer and closer, the light build and heavy engine in his bike winning ground with each passing second.

Kyungsoo moans in his ear, the hand against his cock pressing down. Jongin can hear his own heart beat in his ears, his mind desperately trying to focus on the road and not the way Kyungsoo is so expertly massaging him through his pants.

He slides up abreast with the other driver, his eyes flickering over toward him for a second. His teeth are bared, frustration written across his face as he twists the throttle further, furiously trying to make his bike overtake Jongin’s once more. 

They’re halfway there, Jongin’s already won, he’s still gaining on the other, inch by inch overtaking him. His cock throbs.

“Better luck next time!” Kyungsoo calls, his hand stilling as he twists behind Jongin. The shine of his raygun powering up lights up the air between them. Lilac neon reflects in the chrome of the other driver’s bike before Kyungsoo pulls the trigger. The laser slices through the front hover jet, sending the bike flipping up in the air.

Jongin looks away before he can see the biker hit the ground. Adrenaline courses through his vein, a buzzing feeling flooding his mind as an explosion goes off behind them. Despite it all, he’s achingly hard against Kyungsoo’s palm.

The rest of the ride is a haze of Kyungsoo’s palm teasing him and Kyungsoo’ hot breaths sounding a little too much like moans against his ear. The ride up the elevator isn’t much different, Kyungsoo pressed up against the mirror walls, legs locked around Jongin’s waist and hands pulling at his hair. Jongin can feel the other’s cock press against his crotch as he rolls his hips, barely being able to stop himself from fucking Kyungsoo right there and then.

They make it to the couch before Jongin looses his footing. They land with a bounce, Kyungsoo whining and punching him in the chest for dropping him. 

  
“Careful with me.” He pouts as he looks up at Jongin.

“You like it when I’m rough with you.” Jongin growls, crashing their lips together once again. Kyungsoo’s fingers twist in his hair, pulling hard enough to make it sting as Jongin rolls his hips against the other, pushing him further into the couch. 

  
“Hurry up then!” Kyungsoo whines against his lips, leg hooking around Jongin’s hips to pull him in closer. Jongin shakes a hand between the others legs, palming against the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock through the latex pants. He see every curve of it. The thought that Kyungsoo can’t be wearing nothing underneath makes his cock throb.

His fingers find the zipper at the back of the pants. The raygun is gone, disposed somewhere where Kyungsoo can’t reach it. He pulls at it, feeling the fabric easily give way as the tension lessens. He pulls away, sitting back on his heels so he can cup his hands around the naked flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass, knead the smooth, soft skin.

He hooks his fingers around the hem of the pants, pulling away just enough to free the other from them. Kyungsoo’s cock is hard against his abdomen, the skin completely hairless. 

Jongin leans forward, trapping Kyungsoo’s ankles against his shoulders. 

“You’re so pretty for me, baby.” He purrs, closing his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock and slowly fisting it. Kyungsoo bites back a moan, brows furrowed as he looks up at Jongin through half lidded eyes. His pupils are blown wide, making his already large eyes look even bigger, making him look even more delicious to ruin. 

Jongin can’t wait for those eyes to fill with tears as Jongin fucks him raw, pushes him to the edge that way he can tell Kyungsoo craves. 

“Touch me.” Kyungsoo orders. Jongin’s hand tightens on the other’s waist in warning. He’s the one calling the shots here. Still, he lets his fingers trail down Kyungsoo’s cock and down to his hole. It gives way without much teasing as Jongin runs the pad of his finger against is, pushing in ever so slightly. 

Kyungsoo’s head falls back, his mouth opening in a quiet moan as Jongin slips the tip of his finger inside.

“Lube, quick!” Kyungsoo demands.

With a sharp flick of his hand he slaps the bare cheek, making Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. 

“Patience.” He reminds the other, quickly getting up and hurrying over to his bedroom to find the lube he keeps in the nightstand.

  
When he returns Kyungsoo’s freed himself from the latex pants, one of his milky legs resting against the back of the couch while the other hangs off the couch. His hole is on full display for Jongin to see, one spit soaked finger pumping in and out of it as Kyungsoo locks eyes with him.

The way the sight goes straight to his cock is enough for Jongin to forgive Kyungsoo for not being able to listen to him for one fucking second. The way finger slides so smoothly in and out of the hole, the way the rim still clings to the digit, tells him everything he needs to know about just how good Kyungsoo’s wall will be hugging him. 

“Hurry up!” Kyungsoo whines, pulling the finger out of his hole and grabbing his knees to spread himself further. 

  
“Shh, baby slut. Let me take care of you.” Jongin hushes, grabbing the back of Kyungsoo’s knee and pushing it up against Kyungsoo’s chest. His free hand slides between Kyungsoo’s cheeks, finger circling the wet rim before he grabs the lube. 

He generously coats his fingers, letting some of it drop down on the bare skin and enjoying the way Kyungsoo twitches at the cold liquid. He presses his thumb against the hole, letting it slowly sink in and testing how much Kyungsoo had managed to stretch himself.

It goes in smoothly to the second knuckle. Kyungsoo is warm and tight around him, hugging him just right as he slowly begins to thrust the digit into the other. The little goans he manages to coax past Kyungsoo’s lips go straight to his cock, now achingly hard and straining against his pants.

“More.” Kyungsoo pants, hips rolling up to meet each and every one of Jongin’s thrusts.

“Shh, patience.” Jongin caresses the pale hip with his thumb, continuing his slow pace.

“More.” Kyungsoo growls, lifting his head to glare at Jongin. Jongin roughly thrust his thumb back in, feeling Kyungsoo’s hips twitch under his grip.

  
“Patience.” Jongin says pointedly, slowly pulling the finger out of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighs, laying back down against the cushions and covering his face with his hands. His chest is flushed pink under his mesh shirt, his cheeks blushing just as prettily. His cock is leaking against his abdomen, twitching when Jongin crooks his thumb just right.

Still, Kyungsoo’s patience lasts only seconds.

  
“I’m ready just fuck me already!” He growls. 

Jongin ignores him, pulling the thumb out and roughly pushing two fingers in. The high pitched moan he’s rewarded with makes a pleased smirk curl on his lips. He works the fingers in and out of Kyungsoo quickly, placing a large palm on the other’s chest when Kyungsoo once again makes a move to sit up.

The rougher he is, the more Kyungsoo surrenders to him. Normally, Jongin likes taking his time, likes watching the people he’s fucking slowly come apart in his hands. Sure, it always ends up on the rougher side, but he’s not a cruel lover. He’s not there just for himself, but Kyungsoo is really begging for Jongin to just take him, fuck him without mercy.

“Finally.” Kyungsoo pants as Jongin pulls the fingers out to free his cock. Jongin rolls his eyes at that, but decides to ignore it. He quickly frees himself from his pants, coating his throbbing cock with the lube left over on his fingers, before lining himself up with Kyungsoo’s hole, pink and puffy between the thick globes of his ass from Jongin’s rough preparation.

He braces himself with a hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, feeling the hole slowly give way. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide, his mouth open in expectation, a breathy moan escaping him as the head of Jongin’s cock slips inside.

His legs curl around Jongin’s hips, immediately forcing another inch of Jongin’s cock into his ass with a pleasured groan. 

With a growl Jongin grabs one of his legs, hoisting it up against shoulder before leaning forward, hand braced by Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo smirks as their eyes locks, his skin flushed and lips blown wide in pleasure, but gaze still teasing him, daring him to go further, push harder. The leg still around his hip pull, trying to force him deeper.

Jongin growls, grabbing it and hoisting it up over his shoulder as well. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open ever so slightly, eyes still locked with his. 

“Fuck me!” He bites out, teeth sinking into the thick bottom lip.

Jongin pushes forward, unrelenting as he forces himself into Kyungsoo. The glide is smooth and slow, the stretch must be burning, but Kyungsoo only moans, eyes going unfocused for a second as Jongin bottoms out. 

His hands fists in Jongin’s hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss as Jongin grinds his hips into Kyungsoo’s. The other is practically bent in half, knees against his chest as Jongin slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock remains in Kyungsoo’s tight hole.

“Come on!” Kyungsoo growls against his lips. “Fuck me like you mean it!” 

Jongin snaps his hips forward, pushing fully inside with one smooth stroke. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as if it was forced out of him, the infuriating smirk falling off his lips for a second. 

  
“Again!” He demands the next.

Jongin growls, swallowing the next high pitched moan with his mouth as he fucks hard and fast into Kyungsoo once more. The hands in his hair pull, egging him on as he sets up a firm pace. His hips move in long strokes as he fucks into Kyungsoo, feeling the hole clench around him each time he bottoms out.

  
“Harder!” Kyungsoo orders, meeting Jongin’s eyes once again.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Jongin growls, pulling away and stilling his movements. Kyungsoo smirks again, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he looks up at Jongin.

“Make me, daddy.” He pouts, batting his eyes teasingly.

With a sharp breath Jongin grabs the chain attached to the choker still around Kyungsoo’s neck. Immediately, Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide, his hole clenching tightly. Slowly, expectantly, Jongin pulls a little at it. Kyungsoo gasps, chest rising and falling rapidly as he looks up at Jongin. 

Remembering the way Kyungsoo had melted into his kiss, the way Kyungsoo had immediately given into his will, he reaches down and lets his hand rest against Kyungsoo’s collar bones, just below the base of the collar.

Slowly, he begins to roll his hips. Kyungsoo is quiet except for the little noises he makes whenever Jongin’s cock brushes over that spot inside of him.

Jongin leans forward, letting the hand slowly slide up, up, up, until it’s lifting the base of the collar up further along Kyungsoo’s neck. The other’s adam’s appel bobs, Kyungsoo swallowing as Jongin continues to slowly fuck into him.

The fingers slowly close around his neck, neither gripping or pushing, just resting there. Kyungsoo’s hand comes up to grab Jongin’s wrist.

Their eyes meet, Kyungsoo’s wide an open under him. Jongin waits, neither tightening the grip on the other’s neck or pulling away. Kyungsoo’s walls tighten around him, a breathy little moan escaping him despite Jongin having stilled.

With a determined motion, he uses the grip on Jongin’s wrist to push his hand down, clearly indicating what he wants.

Jongin feels a smirk grow on his lips, satisfaction curling in his gut as he tightens the hand around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“You want me to choke you, baby slut?” He purrs, leaning down closer to Kyungsoo, forcing the other’s knees to his chest, forcing his cock deeper into the other. Kyungsoo whines, a desperate sound, and nods. 

“Please.” He gasps, entire demeanor changed. Jongin leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling Kyungsoo’s adams apple bob under his palm.

“You want me to fuck you while you struggle under me?” He growls, underscoring the question with a rough thrust. Kyungsoo whines, his head falling back. 

“Yes, daddy yes.” He pants, mouth falling open as Jongin fucked into him hard and fast once more.

“You’re so agreeable now.” Jongin continued, roughly snapping his hips, fucking deep into the now pliant body under him. “And to think all it took was a little-” He tightens his grip, watching as Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide, a high pitch moan that got cut of the next second leaving him “Force.” 

He relaxes his grip the next second, groaning as Kyungsoo shudders around him. 

“Is that why you wear that collar and chain?” He asks, slowing his pace for a moment. “A little leash for anyone to pull on and you’ll obey?”

Kyungsoo nods, eyes unfocused. He looks so perfect like this, already lost in the pleasure despite Jongin having barely started. Fuck. He knew the little slut was worth all the trouble he put him through.

He bends down, slowly rolling his hips. Kyungsoo’s breathy moans are loud in his ear. He sounds desperate already. Jongin swallows down a moan at that, stilling for a moment before he can draw air in his lungs again. Oh he’ll make Kyungsoo desperate.

“Be good for me now, baby slut, and I’ll choke you good.” He whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear, pressing a little kiss to his temple as his fingers tighten ever so slightly around the long neck. Kyungsoo nods, hand still holding onto his wrist, almost as if to keep him there, keep the pressure of his large hand on the smaller’s neck.

Straightening back up, Jongin thrusts in hard, setting up a rough pace. Each thrust has him pushing Kyungsoo further into the couch, the hand around the neck pushing down in time with the thrusts. It’s not hard enough to ever fully cut off the flow of air, but the promise is there, the control, the idea that Jongin could, if he wanted to, do it oh so easily.

  
It has Kyungsoo’s eyes rolling back into his head, his body pliant and at Jongin’s mercy. Each thrust has him clenching around Jongin, hole hot and wet and deliciously tight. Jongin groans, pleasure coiling in his guts, building and building with each thrust.

His pace is brutal, with no regard to Kyungsoo. He’s chasing his own pleasure, feeling the edge draw closer and closer.

“You’re so tight for me, baby slut.” Jongin growls, stopping for a moment to grind himself as deep into Kyungsoo as he can before resuming the brutal pace. “An obidient little hole for daddy to fuck.”

Kyungsoo whines, unfocused eyes rolling in his head as he shudders once again. If it weren’t for the still hard cock against Kyungsoo’s clean abdomen, Jongin would have thought he’d already cum by now, judging by the tight clenching of his hole and shaking limbs. 

“You want me to do it for real as you cum, baby slut?” He asks, tightening his grip a little, teasing what he could give. Kyungsoo whines, seeming too far gone for words, and nods. “Want me to make you dizzy as you cum on my cock? Want to give me full control, my little slut?”

Kyungsoo groans, back arching. He nods, eyes locking with Jongin for a moment. He sees trust in those dark orbs, and fuck, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“You asked daddy for it.” He growls as he tightens his hand, not fully cutting off the air, but enough to have each breath be a struggle. Kyungsoo’s hand tightens on his wrist, pushing down alongside Jongin. 

The body under him tenses, Kyungsoo’s moan silent as Jongin continues to brutally fuck into him, his own orgasm so so close. Kyungsoo is so fucking tight around him, ass so perfect as he drives his cock deep into the willing hole. Jongin can feel himself grow sloppy, desperate, thrusts erratic as he keeps feeding himself into Kyungsoo’s hole.

With a growl he pushes himself deep, his orgasm exploding at the base of his spine, washing over him in a wave of pleasure. He feels Kyungsoo shudder under him, the hole clench tight around him as he empties himself inside of him.

He can see his baby slut’s cock twitch as Kyungsoo is about to cum, and in a chance he reaches up with his other hand, closing both of them over Kyungsoo’s neck and pushing down hard. Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide instantly, his other hand coming up to grab at Jongin’s wrist. He’s gasping, struggling to breathe, and then he grows cross eye, hole milking Jongin of everything he’s got as the little slut cums. His little cock spurts so prettily against his chest, cum landing high on his chest.

He keeps the grip tight for another few seconds, not long, he’s got enough wits about him to not be stupid. Under him, Kyungsoo grows slack, eyes rolling, and Jongin lets go. The first breath is a sharp gasp, and then Kyungsoo shudders again, cock giving one final spurt, hole clenching tight as if he’s about to cum again.

Jongin gives a final thrust, too sensitive to fully explore how Kyungsoo would react if he were to continue fuck him. The whimper he gets in response tells him he would react beautifully, and Jongin decides that even though he’s vowed to never fuck the same hook up twice, he’ll make an exception for Kyungsoo. He already longs for the desperate noises that would come out of an oversensitive Kyungsoo as Jongin fucks his sloppy hole. 

Maybe he should invite Chanyeol the next time, have him take over after Kyungsoo’s cum, watch as Kyungsoo struggle to get his breath back as Chanyeol fucks him into the matress. 

Or maybe he should use his mouth next time. He’s sure Kyungsoo would enjoy choking on Jongin’s cock as he fucks his throat.

“You okay?” He asks. Kyungsoo’s breathing is even by now, but he still wants to make sure. He’s got a reputation to uphold after all, and he knows a thing or two about aftercare.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo breathes under him, eyes still unfocused. Jongin slowly pulls out, feeling Kyungsoo clench one final time before he slips free. Thick, white cum dribbles out of the puffy hole once Jongin’s cock is no longer there to hold it in. 

Jongin scoops some of it up and pushes it back in, easily fitting three fingers in Kyungsoo’s stretched hole.

  
“God!” Kyungsoo gasps, scrambling away from the touch. Jongin keeps the fingers in his hole though, using his thumb to rub little circles at the base of his cock. Kyungsoo whines, that glossed over look in his eyes again.

“Jongin is enough.” Jongin smirks, curling his fingers and making Kyungsoo’s whole body twitch. “Or daddy.”

“Fuck you!” Kyungsoo spits. It’s about as far from intimidating as it can get when he literally sobs the next second, cock twitching and another drop of cum dribbling out through the slit.

“Shush now baby slut.” Jongin soothes, bending down and kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I gave you what you asked for now, didn’t I?” He pulls his fingers free, spreading the hole with his thumbs and watching as his cum drips out. Fuck, he wants to fuck Kyungsoo so full of cum he’s swollen with it.

Kyungsoo flips him off, movement weak as he relaxes back against the couch cushions. Jongin gives his ass a light slap before standing up and getting a towel to clean themselves up with.

He throws it over Kyungsoo’s naked form, watching as Kyungsoo slowly begins to clean himself up. He leans against the back of the couch, watching Kyungsoo try to figure out the mess of boots and latex pants that ended up on the floor as he undressed.

  
“You know, I make a mean stir fry, if you’re hungry.” He says.

Kyungsoo looks up at him, face flush, lips swollen from kissing, hair a mess, and still manages to level him with a deadpan glare.

“You’re asking me out for food?” He asks.

“I’m asking you to stay for dinner, or whatever you eat at 2 am.” Jongin corrects.

“Usually you eat before fucking, not after.” Kyungsoo retorts. Jongin shrugs. Kyungsoo continues to stare at him, waiting for a reply. 

“I’ll fuck you again.” He offers.

This has Kyungsoo stopping, his eyes sliding off Jongin for a moment as he thinks, before he leans back into the couch.

  
“I don’t like snap peas, so you better not put any in my stirfry.” He demands. “And I’m gonna shower first.”

Jongin sighs. He should have realized the agreeable mood Kyungsoo was in would pass. Still, he knows it’s worth it. Plus, he doesn’t really mind that much. As long as the other doesn’t steal any of his belongings again he's fine with his little slut being a brat.

  
“Fine.” He sighs, standing up and getting a new towel out as well as some sweatpants. “Bathroom’s behind that door.” He jerks his head to the right.

Kyungsoo stands up from the couch with a little bounce, happily accepting the towel and pants before disappearing behind the door.

“Next time we fuck you better last longer!” He calls from behind the closed door.

Jongin rolls his eyes, biting his lip. Little fucking brat.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment. I love them all uwu


End file.
